Twilight's First Friend--Alternate Ending--Fine Thread
by The Great Hunt
Summary: Princess Celestia assigns Twilight with taking care of a baby Spike. When at her wits end, she takes drastic measures. Scenario one of two. Based from comic. Gore/dark fic. Viewer discretion advised.
**Twilight's First Friend—Alternate Ending—Fine Thread**

Author Note: After reading Issue 40 of the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ comic book series, an idea for an alternate ending popped into my imagination (along with some inspiration from some fluffy pony art, back when I was into that) For those who have not read the comic, it deals with the struggles of young Twilight taking care of baby Spike. Baby Spike is just as annoying (to me, at least, I know he has his fans) here as he is elsewhere, and Twilight just as neurotic. What if Twilight's dark side prevailed in this instance? What follows is relatively short, but gory and dark fan fic. This is one scenario of two, the other being _Twilight's First Friend—Alternate Ending—Snip Snip._

DISCLAIMER: The below work of fan fiction is a gory dark fic, including child abuse and mutilation, and serious out-of-character moments. Intended for mature readers. Reader discretion is advised. _My Little Pony: Friendship if Magic_ was developed for television by Lauren Faust and the _My Little Pony_ franchise is owned by Hasbro. The _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ comic series is published by IDW, a division of Idea and Design Works, LLC. Issue 40 was written by Ted Anderson with art by Brenda Hickey.

"I can't _believe_ you did that!" shouted an infuriated purple unicorn filly at a purple baby dragon covered in cupcake and other morsels from the High Tea. Twilight, the purple unicorn filly, released the magic aura transporting the dragon from the tea room, letting the offending purple baby fall on her bed.

"You—You caused that _mess_! And you _annoyed_ the princess!" continued Twilight, now enveloping a towel in her purple magic. With tears beginning to run down her cheeks, she began cleaning the baby dragon.

"And made me look like—like a bad _caretaker!_ A bad _student!_ A bad _daughter!_ " Twilight fulminated at the now shivering baby dragon, who was now warping himself in the now dirty towel, as if the soiled fabric could protect him against the verbal onslaught.

"I have _had_ it with you—you _nuisance!_ " Twilight said, interrupted by a sniff. "You're _stupid_ and you can't _behave_ and you can't _help_ me!"

Tears now blurring her vision, Twilight's fury reaches a crescendo of resentment.

"W-w-why can't—why can't you be _like Smarty Pants?!"_

The abashed baby looked sorrowfully down at Twilight's favourite doll. As Twilight sobbed into her hooves, the baby dragon was hit by an idea.

"Ike Smuh-Pah!" prattled the purple dragon.

This sound brought Twilight out of her hooves.

"D-Did—Did you just _say_ something?" asked Twilight in disbelief. Before now, the purple dragon had babbled the usual _go goos_ and _ga gas_ any baby or retard spouts out.

At Twilight's attention, the baby dragon's eyes lit up. "Smuh Pah! 'ike Suh Pah!"

"You...You're talking. You're trying to say 'Like Smarty Pants', aren't you?" Twilight reasoned out.

The purple baby dragon smiled at Twilight's suddenly different mood.

"Suh Pah! 'Ike Suh Pah!"

"You...You're not like Smarty Pants...You're not a doll..." Twilight reasoned out. At just that moment, while looking at the baby purple dragon that had caused her so much trouble, a shine caught the corner of her eye. On her dresser was a very long, very pointy silver sewing needle. Although there were a magnitude of boutiques that could repair clothing, Twilight was in the habit of sewing minor rips and tears. As such, Twilight had brought her sewing kit with her, just in case. In fact, just before the High Tea, she had altered a dress's sleeves. Her eyes darted between the baby dragon and the needle several times, while remember an acupuncture book she had gotten while visiting Singamare and had just recently re-read.

"Dolls...dolls can't move..." Twilight muttered to herself as the baby dragon prattled on "Suh Pah! 'Ike Suh Pah!", now accompanied with clapping his stubby arms together.

"You would be more doll like...yes...just like a doll I just have to feed and clean...but you would never get into such trouble as you did today...yes...so, so simple...why didn't I think of this before," Twilight

Twilight pranced over to dresser to retrieve the needle, as well as her bathroom to fetch a bottle of disinfecting alcohol she kept in case of injuries. The baby dragon watch, eyes wide and unknowing, as Twilight poured the solution over the needle, re-capped the bottle, and then shook the needle so it would dry quicker. Once she was satisfied, she made the baby dragon hover next to her, belly to the floor.

"Now...the nerve right between the third and fourth vertebrae...any higher, and he might die...and lower, and his arms would probably still function..." muttered Twilight as she aligned the needle above the target. Then, in a quick jerk, and shot the needle in and out by its full length.

"There's no blood...I didn't even hit the artery...just the nerve...damn I'm smooth...would make a great surgeon," Twilight observed.

Although the needle prick had only hurt as much as...well, a needle prick, to a baby, even a baby dragon, that amount of pain is well above the threshold for a good cry. After a few minutes of crying, the little baby tried to rub his eyes...except...something was wrong with his arms! For that matter, his tiny brain realised, his legs did not move, either!

"Weggies and awmies no move...no can fee...pwese weggies and awmies move, hu hu," the baby draon pleaded to his now useless limbs.

Twilight just laughed. "You're legs and arms will never work again, you dumb shit!"

The stream of tears from the baby dragon's eyes increased in flow, and from his trembling mouth he said, "Mean no mo wun and pway? No mo huggies?"

"That's right," Twilight grinned. This drove the baby dragon into even more tears.

Before Twilight could celebrate more, a knock came at her door.

"Twilight Sparkle, it is I, Princess Celestia. May I enter," asked the alicorn sovereign. Twilight's mind began to panic.

"Listen...do not say anything...I'll do all the talking," Twilight threatened the baby dragon. While royally fucked as is, his tiny baby mind decided to behave to avoid more pain.

"Of course, Your Highness," said Twilight as she opened the door.

Stepping in, Princess Celestia said, "lovely High Tea, wasn't it: How is your baby dragon?"

Twilight tried to keep a poker face. "Why...he is fine...just peachy, Princess."

Princess Celestia tilted her head. "He seem quite still...how about making him dance?"

"Dance?" asked Twilight, eyes getting large.

"Yes...apparently, baby dragons love to dance...helps them to gain favor with their mothers. How, I'd like to see him dance," replied Princess Celestia.

As sneakily as she could, Twilight send a beam of purple magic to the baby dragon and lifted him up, shaking him around a bit to imitate tap dancing.

"Da da da da de de de de de, do do do de de de de de de, laaa...putting on the Ritz...pretty good, huh?" asked Twilight nervously.

Princess Celestia just raised an eyebrow. "Twilight Sparkle...do you think I am retarded?"

Twilight gasped. "No, of course not, Princess..."

"Then why are you trying to fool me with such a transparent ruse?" Princess Celestia demanded. Twilight simple stammered for a moment, searching for some answer besides "I paralyzed the dragon because he was too much for me".

Princess Celestia sighed. "You used a needle to paralyzed him, didn't you?"

"Wha?! How do you know?" asked Twilight.

Princess Celestia, shaking her head, replied "Because my sister, Luna, did the same thing to a pet opossum that was particularly mischievous."

Twilight looked down, dejected. "Princess...I am so sorry...I just did not want to disappoint you..."

"It is okay Twilight...valet, take this dragon to the incinerator," Princess Celestia ordered one of the Royal butlers. The butler grabbed the limp mound of flesh.

"Would you like to give him some painkiller before throwing him in? Perhaps slit his throat so he bleeds out?" asked the butler.

"No...the live ones burn better," said Princess Celestia. And with that, the butler was off with the crying dragon baby.

Princess Celestia turned her attention back to Twilight. "Well...you seem appropriately contrite...so I will give you a second chance with this project."

"But...but how?" asked Twilight.

"Oh...well...turns out that dragon has a twin brother named Spike," replied the Princess. And with that, another butler brought a purple baby dragon identical to the one now in an inferno.

"See bwotha? Me wan bwotha...giv 'em huggies and wuv...den wun and pway," babbled the excited baby dragon.

"My...he sure is excited to be out of the dungeon," observed the Princess.

And with that, Twilight raised Spike to be her assistant. He had the annoying habit of calling him "number one assistant", even though he was grossly incompetent most of the time. Eventually, Spike forgot about his separated-as-infants brother...although on some nights, he has seemingly strange dreams of playing with a dragon identical to himself, being watched over by a mother dragon in some dank dungeon, before a great white bat swooped in and decapitated the mother once he and his brother were weaned from her milk. Then his brother would be taken away. Spike had occasionally told Twilight of these dreams, to which she replied he shouldn't eat too many gem stones before bed. But the dreams felt so real to him.

THE END


End file.
